Reality
by FallIntoDarkness
Summary: Kaitlyn has always wanted to be a vampire and one night things change. Entering into a brand new world that tries best to stay secret, then theres the fact your friends cant know, but darkness indulges them all.
1. Chapter 1

I took a shortcut though the alleyway as I was tired and couldn't be bothered to walk the long way besides what's so scary about walking down an alleyway I'm not scared of the dark apart from when I'm at home as I never feel safe at home. That's probably why I stop over at Isabelle's all the time.

You never know maybe I'll run into a vampire. But I'm not dumb I love vampires and me and Isabelle are always talking about vampires. Its simple we love them. I know there not real they can't be. This is reality. Isabelle believed that they could be vampires but I didnt. Not one bit.

I feel really tired so when I get in I'm going straight to bed. I was halfway down the alleyway and you could hardly see any light but I liked it. Not that I'm a Goth or anything.

Then I saw someone as I walked further on where I could see more light but no entrance of where the light was coming from. Then I saw he's face. God was he hot. He had dark hair almost black, a beautiful pale complex and dark brown eyes they were almost black.

"Do you believe?" he said. And shit he's voice was hot. Everything about him was hot.

"In what?" I asked him moving closer to the hot boy.

"Vampires" he replied. No way. Impossible. But it was. He's eyes went dead black starting to glow and he's teeth grew into long translucent fangs. A real vampire. Shit Isabelle was right, there are vampires and there's one right in front of me.

A normal girl would have run. But I'm not normal. How can you call someone normal who loves vampires and would jump at the chance to be one and I kind of like blood. So instead of running away I went right up to him leaning my head back when I felt he's breath on my throat.

"You know you don't want me to" He rasped.

"You're wrong" I answered back and then I felt he's fangs bite into me. At first it was painful but then it was replaced with an intense pleasure that I moved closer to him pressing my body against he's.

He responded by pushing me back against the wall not breaking contract removing my jeans swiftly. I reached for the buckle on he's before removing and he kicked them before lifting me up with he's hands straddling my thigh which is when he stopped sucking on my throat and I fell on top of him to the ground.

He hadn't taken enough but I was already feeling lightheaded. He's mouth was back on my throat biting into me where he left off bringing back the pain refilled by the pleasure. He continued drinking my blood and I felt verily weak and dizzy and I knew I was going to pass out. But no. I can't. Nothing is stopping me from being a vampire. So I grabbed one of he's hands where he held me around the waist and with he's nail I made a cut on he's neck where I lowered my mouth on he's neck and drank the blood coming from the cut while he was drinking from my throat .He could have stopped me but he didn't. And it felt amazing. Both of us drinking each other's blood at the same time. I felt stronger, stronger then I've ever been and I knew. Knew I was changing and he's blood tasted amazing. Too amazing too explain.

I don't know how many minutes passed but we had both stopped drinking and I felt filled. Like you feel when you've been hungry for ages and then you have something to eat and it fills you up. That's how I feel.

I was lying on top of him both of us with our jeans off. I was in just my top and pants and I didn't feel cold at all. I felt oddly warm. I leaned towards him merging my lips with he's. My first kiss. I'm sixteen and I've never been kissed and still obviously a virgin while my mate Jade I know had gone the whole way. He's hand was moving under my shirt yanking it off and then he was touching my breast only my bra in the way he rubbed one finger over the top curve of my breast and I moaned in pleasure. Then I removed he's top running my hand over he's chest.

But that wasn't enough for either of us.

I wasn't the only out of my mates to be a virgin. Jade had lost her virginity on her 15th birthday. Isabelle was in the same position as me. Caty she hadn't even snogged her boyfriend and they had been going out for five months then she got drunk and cheated on him. My other mate Kimberley she had gone all the way she cheated on her boyfriend with her ex. Katherine hadn't but I knew she had given her boyfriend Alex a blow job. Then Jemma and Frankie I didn't know if they had, they weren't the kiss and tell kinda girls though Jemma has a boyfriend but to be honest he is a bit of a geek and Frankie was a bisexual and she had a girlfriend mille.

And now shit I didn't even know this guy's name.

"Just call me J" he said pulling me out of my thoughts and then he was kissing my neck moving down my body. I lost myself in him, him exploring in places never touched, bare skin against bare skin...pain, pleasure, pain, pleasure. I never knew it would be this amazing as he took us to another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter

I woke up feeling all weird and my throat was killing me. Im so thirsty i need a drink. But where the fuck was i? The last thing i remember is shit i don't remember anything. Why cant i think i don't know who i am. All i know is i need a drink. And what was that bright light. Oh its the sun. Huh silly me. And i have to be somewhere but where.

Then i smelt it. I need it so much, if i don't, i feel like I'm going to die. Oh its a man about 20 odd i think but he smells amazing and i desire him. No not him he's blood my mind whispering to me. I'm Kaitlyn the vampire since last night when i did what. Shit i cant remember. All i know is im a vampire and i need blood.

I pounded on the man pushing him to the floor and then biting my fangs into he's neck and drinking the sweet blood. I drink and drink not caring that he is losing conscious. And bit by bit i remember. I was coming home from Isabelle's my best mate and i ran into a vampire in a dark alley and i lost my virginity to him while he turned me into a vampire and i should have been home last night but now its morning and my parents will be worrying i hope Iz covered for me.

So happy now that i remember stuff i remember me, my life everything. And ive filled that hunger i had.

I stop drinking from the man. I check he's heartbeat. He's dead. I've killed him.

No No No. Its your nature my mind whispered to be again its what we do us vampires you should know you ve always wanted to be a vampire remember well now your living your dream.

Of course it's what I've always wanted why should i think any different. Me,iz and jade have always wanted to be vampires and now i am so i can't complain.

But i don't want to kill people and i don't want to feed off animals either. Of course as long as its blood. I can borrow from the blood bank well steal from the blood bank and the hospital. And no one can find out what i am. I have to carry on like normal.

I call Isabelle. She answers on the first ring unusual for her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Did you cover for me?"

"Of course i did what happened "

"i i fell and hit my head and now I'm awake I'm on my way home"

"okay call me later"

I switch the phone off. Well that went well. If i can fool Iz i can fool everyone else.

Its 6am that's what my phone says. Well that's early for me. And shit i look different. I find my bag get my mirror out and stare. MY skin used to be pale with freckles now my freckles are gone and i have creamy pale skin. How the hell do i explain that my freckles are gone? AT least i don't have to fake my pale skin I've always been pale. My eyes look bigger and my hair looks more shiny and thicker. OH god fuck I'm beautiful. I know that's vain i never used to be vain probably because i hated my looks but know.

Just like what I've always wanted. To be a vampire young and beautiful for forever until someone kills me with a stake.

But i need to go home. Another great thing about being a vampire, a fast runner. So I'm home by 10 past.

Luckily my parents and brother are asleep. So i creep up to my room and stare at my full length mirror.

Shit i look good.

I glance at the calendar on the wall. Sunday the llth. I have school tomorrow.

I turn back to the mirror. I'll just have to say I've had a makeover. Hmm. Foundation lots of it and concealer that would cover up freckles wouldn't it. The rest of it will work. After all I'm still my petite frame, same personality.

Just that I'm more vain, i like blood and yeah I'm not human I'm now a vampire but I'm still me. Sort of.


	3. Chapter 3

I took in a deep breath before walking into the shit hole school. I was late on purpose, classes had already started and there was no one outside. I stared up at the building before entering. I had maths which i hate I'm rubbish with numbers. I normally as i sit at the back, listen to my iPod which I've brought with me today. Walking up the stairs there's no one then entering the floor and i smell them. The humans their blood. And i want it so much. But i can't. I haven't fed since that man. But tonight I'm going to the blood bank. So i just have to wait till then.

I enter the room keeping my face pointed down to the floor then i give my teacher the late slip and hurry to my seat. I put my earphones in listening to my music not even bothering to engage. When the bell rings i go straight to my next class instead of hanging about with my mates like i usually do.

It's not too lunchtime that i actullary bump into my mates. "Where you been" asked jade "shit what happened to you"

"What do you mean" i said knowing the answer

"You like look different" said Caty

"Yeah I'm trying a new look, you like" That is what i planned to say.

"Yeah" "defo" Caty and Kimberley they dint because it made me look prettier than them, after all they hated competion. Caty was jealous that i looked better than her and Kimberley was jealous because she knew that I'm going to be the new hot candy with the boys.

And she was right. Really.

I just had apple juice for lunch. Nothing else.

All i could see were people's eyes trained on me. Girls glaring. Boys ogling.

I've never had so much attention.

Aiden's pov

I watched her. The new illegal vampire. I'm not going to turn her in or J for that matter. I have no respect for the damm night world rules. But it's a shocker that J changed her if he was going to do anything with a human it be killing them never would he change them. Which means that she must be really special could even be he's soulmate. Which is not a good thing as J is not a very nice vampire. And he's a right ladies man. For god sake he belongs to the dark side.

I don't know how long I'm going to stay here. Thing is i was just passing through taking a break from my irritating brother when i catched the vampire. The new one. At first i wondered what to do about her. I could just leave it or do something. But i had a sense that i had to enrol in this school which is what i did.

Its Tuesday my first day. I haven't been in a human school for ages. In fact I've only been once in my two hundred years I've been alive. I haven't told my brother he ll laugh he's head off like the manic he is. He always goes for rich human girls as well for girlfriends they barely last a month. I'm kinda swatting in a flat. I hope it won't be for long.

Back to the new vampire Kaitlyn she seemed to be fine which i have to owe it to her is pretty amazing. Most new vampires cant be in a mile within a human to lose control.

I turned to look at her when a girl who was with her catched my eye she was staring at me like she knew. Knew what i was but she's human. Isn't she? If she was a vampire i knew the signs and she's 100 percent human. She might be a vampire hunter she definitely looks the part old for her age and she has beautiful black hair and brown eyes. She looks pretty hot for a human.

"Hey" a girl's voice came from behind me. I turned around and looked at her. Another pretty girl she had hazel eyes, coffee colour skin and long flowing down her back brown hair. She was quite tall and slim.

"Katherine, you are?" she asked me

"Aidan" i told her.

"Aidan i like it" She smiled looking up from under her heavily layered black lashes.

She was flirting with me. But i dint have time for that i had to check out Kaitlyn. So why was i following her to sit at a table with her and two other girls who both had boyfriends. All humans.

"This is Aidan" she introduced me "what do you have next"

"umm history" At last a subject I'm best at.

"were in the same class ill show you" She smiled at me looking even more gorgeous making me catch my breath..

She stood up and i followed. What's going on with me. Normally ill tell the girl to stick it but i wasn't.

She was talking i wasn't actullary listening i was staring at the ring on her finger it was a black dahlia. Shes part of the night world shes a witch. Explains why i seem to be like this.

Well i could keep quiet about it but now she was staring at my ring a black iris.

"did you change her,Kaitlyn" she asked me off gaurd

"no, you know" Stupid thing to say.

"of course she doesn't know about me, she's my mate, so if you dint change her who did and why are you here" She asked

"J a vampire, lamia i think their soulmates and what im doing here i do know really" Cause i dint not really.

Then she pushed me back against the wall and kissed me and i started kissing her back.

Then the bell rang and i saw Kaitlyn and two other mates with her walk past us when i felt a electric shock.

But it wasn't from Katherine it was from one of kaitlyns mates who bumped into me accidentally but i couldn't tell which one.

But then Katherine was glaring at the dark haired girl not the girl who looked at me in the canteen, this one had shorter hair and lighter hair it was a brown a light brown. I couldn't see her face.

It must be her otherwise Katherine wouldn't be like that if that girl was really my soulmate and after Katherine kissed me I'm betting she likes me.


	4. Chapter 4

`Kaitlyns pov

Thank god school is over. I'm bloody starving. And the humans make it worst. But i can't get anything to later it's too risky i have to wait till its dark and then i can break into the blood bank. That's going to be fun.

When i get home I'm going to go to sleep and set my alarm for 12. My brother is staying at he's girlfriend thank god. He's going uni soon and i can't wait. Most people say it's the best to have a older brother but it isn't we don't get on we never have. I hate him. My dad's away he works with Katherine's dad there businessman i don't know what for i never paid attention and there always going away. I love it when he goes away as he's quite strict so.

My brother always stays at he's girlfriends or one of he's mates when dad is away, my mom she doesn't care what we do she's very laid-back as long as we don't get into trouble she's fine so i don't why she married my dad. There so totally different.

So tonight it's just my mom and me. My mom's a home hairdresser at day and an author at night so I'm pretty safe going out at night.

When i get home i look for some red wine as it's the closest thing to blood. I watch some TV while i drink the wine then i go to sleep.

Katherine's pov

I have to admit it to Kaitlyn she is clever. But i sussed her out and i think jade did too.

Jade.

She's a problem. She's too observant.

My mom warned me this could happen a human finding out the truth. Hell my dad is a human but he's my mom's soulmate. My mom's broken the night world laws by falling in love with a human and telling them about the night world. My dad's away most the time and my mom got away with breaking the laws.

I haven't broken any laws yet. I never loved Alex though he was my best boyfriend I've had at the school. I though i loved another night world person who i lost my virginity to, he was a witch like me but he dumped me for another girl, a human girl, he's soulmate. I hate it how that happens.

I should tell Kaitlyn about me, hell my mom is mates with a vampire. I'll think about it first, watch Kaitlyn. Keep an eye on her after all she's a vampire for fuck sake and the other thing she's illegal. The person who changed her put her in danger if they find out about her. The council there the leaders of the night world they make all the rules. I'm not on the side of the law.

Jade, Isabelle and kait there mad they all have said they wanted to be vampires but they don't understand. It's not a fantasy world where i want to be a vampire I'll become a vampire. It's not like that. They don't realise how dangerous it is to be part of the night world.

Kaitlyns pov

Its 1 o clock and I'm standing outside the blood bank. There's guards which is funny that they guard blood. It makes me laugh.

I'll have to use mind control I'll even get one of the guards to steal the blood for me. Yeah I'll do that safes me the trouble of going myself and probably getting caught.

I knock the other guard out when i come across him then go to the other one. He turns around and sees me. Don't fret just do as i say and everything will be fine, now go inside grab me hmm 20 blood bags, come back out and give them to be then forget you ever saw me I control him and he unlocks the door and goes inside, wow it actullary worked. Just imagine what i could do and i find it fun even funny. It's like they turn into robots.

I sat down waiting for him, good thing i brought my rucksack to put them all in. 20 should be okay for now when i finished with them I'll get some more.

I listen for footsteps. Nothing. Where the heck is he?

"is this what you're looking for" a voice said behind me. I turn around and bare my teeth.

"Look I'm a vampire too" he said holding he's hands up in surrender.

"J" No it can't be. I return to normal and have a proper look. It's not him of course it isn't., If it was him i would have recognised he's voice, just would have known it be him.

My eyes swell up and i have to hold the tears in. For fuck sake why am i being like this just because the vampire wasn't J.

"No sorry I'm Aidan" he said. He had sandy coloured hair, amber eyes was quite tall. Jeesh i hate being small. He held a plastic bag full of blood bags. He gives me the blood and i put it in my rucksack.

"Don't you want some" I joked

"Na i hunt, animals" Like i was being serious. I pull a face. I couldn't eat on an animal let alone hunt them.

He catches my expression and asks "you ve never been hunting"

"i don't eat animals okay I'm a vegetation i always have be and there's no way I'm feeding on any animal, but what the hell are you doing here" He's really starting to get on my nerves.

"i don't know really just that i won't turn you in and you know J" he says.

"What do you mean you won't turn me in and how do you know J" What the heck is he talking about

"You mean you don't know, who changed you" he exclaimed

"J that's how i know him ok now you answer me"

"fine i will but J changed you wow that's a first you must be special to him" he starts saying then breaks off.

I look away because i know if i look at him ill start crying and i hate crying in front of other people especially strangers .

"Well i better tell you everything, J he has a reputation for playing off girls, not humans, god no

"Because there vermin right" i interrupted him.

"Well yeah, that's what he thinks

"But not you" i interrupted him again

"Well err, anyway i know J because I've heard about him, he's reputation and i won't turn you into the council because your an illegal vampire and if they find out your me dead and so will J" Before i open my mouth he held he's hands up "don't interrupt me"

"Fine" I tell him

"yeah so there's certain rules, the council there the leaders of the night world, and the night world it's what your part of now, a secret society of vampires, werewolf's, witches and shapeshifters. The rules if you break the rules and the council finds out its ultimate death, there to never let a human find out the night world exists and never fall in love with them, and you're a illegal vampire because you dint belong to the night world and then J changed you that makes you illegal" He finishes

"Wow who knew love was so scary i wish i never belonged to the night world now" Seriously that's fucking bad.

"Don't you" he questioned. Like he knew i wanted to be a vampire by whole life

"You read minds now hey" I asked him

"No, Are you and J soulmates" He answered. Soulmates what the fuck I'm suppose to know that I've hardly met the guy

"Soulmates no" I told him.

"Are you sure, because if you aren't why did J change you" he said looking at me like i knew the answer.

"Maybe because i wanted it, like i care" But i did but like I'll admit that to him, to anybody really.

"you don't know anything about him, you hardly know him but you want him and you don't want to be without him , that's the soulmate principle when two people souls are blind together and meant to be together forever." He talked like it had happened to him

"Who's yours then" I decided to ask him.

"Not everyone finds their soulmates" He said in a bitter tone.

"No how do you find your soulmate" Not like I'm going to do it or anything.

"i don't know I'm not an expert at these sort of things" He said again in a bitter tone. Jeesh what's up with him, he's like Josie the stuck up cow at school talking in that tone.

"Well I'll love to stay and chat more but i really should be getting back" I told him before walking away, well more like running with my new vampire speed.

I was home in no time but i had no fucking clue where to put the blood bags. They wouldn't all fit into my mini-fridge, Hell it's a mini-fridge it's not that big to put like 20 bags in. And it's not like i can store it in the fridge, in the kitchen that be a shock for my family. But wait what about the garage in the freezer in there. I know it's weird to have a freezer in our garage but its where my dad puts he's drink, and my dad's away so that be fine for now.

I stuff as many blood bags as i can in my mini-fridge then creep down stairs out the back to the garage.

I flipped the lights on making my way to the freezer lifting the lid and yeah, it's like the ones you get in the stores. In there was 6 cans of something and 2 bottles of wine i shoved the blood bags in there and closed it again. I looked at my phone. Shit it was 3.30.

And its Tuesday tomorrow school again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hate Tuesdays.

The reason: PE

I hate it we'll doing badminton. How boring i rather be doing dance or gymnastics or something fun like that. I could skip school but i have the feeling that Aidan is going to be there.

So this is why I'm at school right now walking into the changing rooms. Jade and Isabelle are moaning about having to do PE first thing. Me I'm thinking up a plan for not doing it. The mind control worked last night till Aidan stepped in but he's not here now is he. I haven't seen him yet but i can tell he's here i can smell vampire so I'm assuming it's him.

But back to my plan I've decided I'm not doing PE and to be honest i love controlling people's minds. Thing is i have to think of an excuse i could use.

"I don't feel too good" I said to jade and Iz.

"What's the matter" said Isabelle concerned.

"It's probably nothing but i don't think i should do PE" I told her. I went up to the teacher. "i don't feel well i think i have a bug or something" Well maybe it be best to not do PE I told her to say in my mind. "Well maybe it is best to not do PE" The teacher said. I smiled well its sure fun being a vampire. I looked up to see Katherine smirking at me. Jeesh what's up with her?

The rest of the day went pretty well until lunchtime.

When i saw him. He was getting looked at my all the girls but he was sitting with Katherine and some of her mates she hangs around with when she's not with me and the gang.

He noticed me but i ignored him. Caty and Kimberly were talking about how hot he is. Jade and Frankie obviously didn't like him and were dissing him. I was starving and i mean starving and all these humans were just making it worse.

I just sat there fighting the urge to run out the school or worse feed from a human when Isabelle and Jemma walked up to where me and the gang were sitting and thank lord the bell rang. I had history next with Isabelle and Frankie. That's when i bumped into Aidan. We were walking down the corridor to history where Aidan and Katherine were sucking face. Wow girl she works fast he's only been in a day. We had to walk past them Isabelle accidently fell onto him and Frankie sniggered. We walked into the classroom and took our seats then Katherine and Aidan walked in. Shit he has history with us. Katherine sits next to me and then Aidan was allocated to sit next to Isabelle causing Frankie to snicker again and Isabelle glared at her. History was ok i suppose but i just couldn't wait for school to end. One more lesson after this maths. I hate that subject it's just so boring.

I sat though history and maths just waiting for the bell to go. When it at last did i darted out and went straight home going to my bedroom, opening my mini fridge and took two bags out and cut them with my teeth and drank.

It wasn't enough so i got another. Then i got my I-pod put it on full volume and lay on my bed.

I woke up with my earphones in my ears god i must have fallen asleep when i was listening to my i-pod. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand 7.30. My mom was calling me downstairs. I trudged down the stairs. "What's up mom"

"I went to see what you wanted for tea but you was asleep" my mom said putting her long blonde hair up.

"Oh I'm not hungry i had a big lunch at school" I lied.

"Ok then" she said and i went back upstairs. I got one of my books and read.

Just another fucking boring day. I've always said being a vampire would be the best thing and now i am one so why do i feel like there's still something missing from my life.

Aidan pov

The rest of the week i hung around with Katherine. We exchanged phone numbers, hung around with each other in and out of school. Everybody knew us as the power couple which i was fine with, liked in fact. Katherine i really liked her and she was a night world person which just makes it all easier. We both weren't virgins and we haven't gone all the way. Yet.

She had introduced me to her two groups of mates. The ones i sat with on my first day they were all witches. Her other group of mates included Kaitlyn and the observant human whose name was jade and the one who bumped into me was Isabelle and her and Katherine didn't like each other. One of them Kimberley started to flirt with me till Katherine glared at her.

Katherine's pov

God i hated Isabelle. We've never got on i only put up with her for the sake of my human mates. And her and Aidan soulmates. Even if it's true which i doubt it she's just a human and I'm a witch. Aiden's mine. He's coming over Saturday which is tomorrow he's staying the night. He told me he's swatting in a flat, god for a vampire he can be incredibly stupid. So i offered him a place. There's a spare bedroom but i don't think he'll need that.

My phone rang Alejandro by lady gaga. It was my ex Rowan, the ex that i lost my virginity too, the ex i dumped because i had no feelings whatsoever to him. I switched the off button I'm not talking to him. He was a witch and he's family were good mates with my dad so that's another problem. I would rather date someone who had nothing to do with my family but was part of the night world. Like Aidan.

And that god damm bitch Isabelle is not getting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally it was the weekend and me and Iz were going shopping or more accurate a stealing trip. We've stolen from shops before and never got caught, we had stolen pounds worth. Luck was always on our side. The doorbell rang it was Iz.

"Hey girl lets go" i said stepping out the door and me and Iz got the bus to the shopping mall. It amazes me how there's any night world people here in phoenix. Apart from Aidan and J, but even them were just visiting. Every time i thought of J or just heard he's name it hurt badly. I hardly knew the guy he changed me, fucked me, barely said anything to me, yet i bloody miss him and need him with me and its hurting that he isn't.

"So where do you want to go first" Iz asked me as we entered the mall. I shrugged my shoulders not caring about anything but J. God i dint know shit about him apart from Aidan told me which wasn't much.

We walked though the mall i was just talking and smiling in the right places my thoughts on j before Iz pulled me into Superdrug. " i have no money" Iz said.

"well why did we go shopping then" i asked

"Duh we do what we always do when we have no money" she said

"Ok what you stealing" i asked her

"Shush do you want the whole shop to hear" Iz shaked her head at me "you okay babes"

"Yh why wouldn't i be, come on ill keep look out" she went over to the eyeliner and i stood waiting for her to hurry up and chose. "Let's go" Iz said suddenly. We walked around the shop once before going outside when the women stopped us. "One of you girls took eyeliner" she said

"Nope" i said

"Come with me" she said. I shrugged at Iz and followed her. Iz looked scared i couldn't care less.

She took us to the back of the shop and asked us to hand over the eyeliner which Iz did.

I knew what would came next I've seen it before. We get a ban from the shop that's if they don't call the police. God can't let that happen. Looks like im using mind control yet again. Well lets hope it never happens again. I control her mind.

"Well let's hope it never happens again" she says. I smile grab Iz and get the hell outta the shop.

"What the hell, i thought that was it" Iz exclaimed "well i guess it's just good look"

"It's got nothing to do with good look" i mumble.

"What" asked Iz

"i didn't say shit" i tell her and walk out the mall. She follows.

As soon as i step outside i see the man. He's dressed in black with sunglasses classic. He's a vampire and he's looking at me. Especially as he crosses the street coming towards me and Iz. Then suddenly a voice inside in my head is telling me to run and run now. So i do. He doesn't follow. Then the voice is there again telling me to get out of phoenix. So i do.


	7. Chapter 7

Aiden's pov

I was on my way to Katherine's house just after stopping off for a snack. Well human, i dint kill her god I'm not that bad. It's funny how female's blood tastes nicer then male blood. I preferred fresh blood to baggie blood unlike Kaitlyn though she hasn't tried fresh blood. I know J he's not an exactly good person though he breaks rules in the night world all the time but he never gets caught. When he changes a human he normally doesn't just leave them like he did Kaitlyn. He ll turn them into like him, to drink human's blood treat them like vermin and kill them, breaking night world laws. Kaitlyn fucking loves him she hardly knows him. And just why isn't J using her like one of he's minors, if he doesn't love her. Soulmate principle. And i think i might have a human soulmate. But right now i was with Katherine; i think I've fallen in love with her. I knew she loved me. Putting that into account also the fact that her blood will be delicious, witches blood is, and what we were going to do i needed to feed on a human and i needed to walk. I loved to walk, it gives me time to calm and think. Being a vampire you need calming time. My love of walking was why i saw the accident which i dint know was going to change my life.

Isabelle's pov

I walked down the road alone since Kaitlyn ran off when we had got out the mall.

Why did Kaitlyn have to rush off so quickly?

And i still couldn't get my head around what happened in Superdrug. I sure as hell thought that our good luck had run out when they stopped us, they took us to the back of the shot only for them to let us go. What the fuck? I've seen people get caught stealing even little things like i did i mean god it was only eyeliner and i had no money. What they said also didn't make sense. It's just not right.

And Kaitlyn has been acting so weirdly different. And I'm not saying she was ugly because though she never admits it, she was actullary pretty but like last week she looked inhumanly beautiful. And she was out all night i had to cover for her and she told me she fell and hit her head.

Now i think about it she is not a klutz like me and thats so totally not her. And the shop could she have controlled their minds

I stop walking as i come to the conclusion. Inhumanly beautiful, controlling minds,

"My best mates a vampire" BAM!

Aiden's pov

I ran over as soon as the car hit the girl. The car took off after realising what they done. Cowards. Idiots.

She was laying face down on the other side of the road, i turned her over it was Isabelle. I checked her heartbeat. Dead. No please not dead. Before anyone could see what had just happened i grabbed her and ran to the place i was squatting in. I knew for certain now she's my soulmate and she's not going to die.

I checked her heartbeat again. She was there barley. If i dint do anything she ll die. I'll have to change her it's the only way.

So i bit my wrist with my fangs and lowered my wrist now dripping with vampire blood to her mouth. I held her head back so the blood will go down her throat as she's unconscious till she starts to cough.

Isabelle's pov

Everything was a blur and i couldn't stop coughing till i felt sweet lips touch mine then i could taste a delicious liquid that I've never tried before and i just wanted more and more of it.

Then sharp teeth were biting my neck drawing out my blood but it just felt so good. Then i started to feel weak, i couldn't process what was happening before i closed my eyes.

I woke up feeling weird, i could see everything and could hear someone breathing next to be and was that a car screeching i could hear from outside. What the hell?

"You're awake" said a voice next to me. I turned around

."Aidan what...

"Shush" he interrupted me "you got knocked down by a car you were nearly dead and i couldn't let that happen, so i turned you into a vampire"

"Why would you do that" i asked him

"Because i love you and you're my soulmate" he answered.

"But you and Katherine" i protested

"Listen Iz, yes i liked Katherine, yes i dated her, but it's you i want, you i love and it's you who decides, i have to tell you some things" he said

"Decides what" i asked Completty clueless

"Fuck sake Iz, if you want to be with me, what did you think" he got up frustrated. He started walking in circles, so i jumped up, grabbing he's arm pulling me towards him. We ended up with my back against the wall with him just an inch in front of me, i pulled he's head towards me so he's lips were touching mine.

Aidan's pov

Me and Isabelle was on the way to my brothers Dwayne.

I had to see him he'll me wondering what happened to me and mad enough i was taking Iz with me. After the night i changed her, we err ,supposed to talk but i guess something took over, but we did talk, in the end. About the night world, soulmate principle, us. We decided that we'll stay the rest of the weekend at my brothers then go back to school, i have to dump Katherine. Then when schools over we go back to my home with my brother and live together. And its happy ever after. Not I'm not like that.

"Hey so it's just you and your brother then" Isabelle asked me

"Yeah, our dad he died when i was 2 and my brother 1, don't ask what happened my mom didn't talk about it then when i was 5 she married this vampire, he treated her like shit but she didn't seem to care, not about us just him. We put up with him for 2 years till my brother lost it and killed him"

"He has a temper then" Isabelle worried.

I grinned nodding and she smacked my arm.

"Ow" i faked and she smacked my arm again.

"Will you stop doing that" i laughed

"What" she said acting dumb

"Smacking my arm and nah it's not that much a temper it's more well yeah i guess it is, damm i can't explain" I broke off

"i know what you are on about Jeesh your as bad as Kaitlyn" Isabelle smiled.

"Kaitlyn"

"Yeah she's a vampire well i think she is" Isabelle sounded uncertain

"Yeah she is, i saw her getting blood from a blood bank she's fierce though she dint seem to like me though" i told her.

"Why what did she say" Isabelle asked me

"oh it's just her tone but i guess i wasn't much better, she's pretty cut up about j" i said thinking back

"Who's j" Iz asked confused. Shit of course Kaitlyn didn't tell her.

"Kaitlyns soulmate the one who changed her" i tell her

"oh kaitlyn is like my best mate" isabelle said quietly

"i want to hear about you" i say to her

"No finish what you were saying about your family" she says back.

"Fine ok so my brother kills my mom's scumbag husband and she cares more about him then us ,so she tries to kill Dwayne that's my brother's name, so i kill her my brother was only 6 even if he was a vampire"

"O.m.g so you've looked after yourselves all this time" she says shocked.

"Yeah so your turn" i change the subject

"Well i haven't had a happy life, my dad died when i was 11, i was daddy's little girl, when my dad died my mom became a drunk even took drugs, she died from an overdose. So i got put in care and was adopted by the Mathews. Where I've been since i was 13. I've always lived in phoenix though, the Mathews are ok but there not family" Isabelle started shaking so i put my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"How did you father died" i said gently

"Same way i nearly did" she replied.

"Aw shit babes" i sat down pulling her with me and we just sat there.

Katherine's pov

Where the fuck is Aiden. He never came Saturday. Its Sunday now. School in 2 days. He won't pick up he's phone and he's not where he's squatting. Kaitlyns gone too, not answering her fucking phone. Ditto jade. I don't want to call my witch mates because they will say it's my fault for dating a vampire. I don't really care about the others. And Frankie and milly, no offence but me and gay don't go. So ugh. So call me a homosexual. I couldn't care less. Caty what kind of a girl doesn't kiss her boyfriend when they have been going out for over a year? Jerome is fit i guess, i know Jemma likes him, so does Josie the stuck up cow at my fucked up school. And i also know shock horror that Kimberly who cheats on all her boyfriends like the slut she is, snogged Jerome and Frankie who is a slut too but she doesn't cheat on her boyfriends and girlfriends, snogged him too but that was at truth or dare but i can tell they liked in no matter what they say. Hell I'm a witch. And Phil, Jemma's geeky boyfriend had a threesome with Kimberly's lover Luke whose she's not dating by the way and Morgan the schools heartthrob.

God i know so much i could tell the whole school but I'm not that much of a bitch though am i.

I only really like my witch mates, jade and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and jade they don't fancy no one in the school, they have high standards like me, they both can be bitches though not as bad as me, and i guess were'll quite alike in different ways.

My mom's voice floats up the stairs. "Katherine, get here now, Alex is here and he needs to talk to you" God i hate her, both of my parents, i hate Alex too.

I walk down the stairs, my mom's gone it's just Alex. We go into a room.

"What do you want Alex" i glared at him

"i know you're dating Aidan but not for long" he glared back almost smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean" i said

"You're seeing soon" he replied before leaving.

"So you're dating a vampire" my mom said coming up behind me.

"What did i tell you about vampires?

"Mom one I'm 16 you can't control me and two you're fucking mates with one" i interrupted her.

"16 doesn't make you an adult, I'm mates with a vampire, you don't fall in love with a vampire"

"Why" i shouted at her

"Because girl, vampires live forever and you don't and there's no way you're becoming a vampire" my dad said angrily. He's home already great.

My mom slapped me around the face. "There's no way you are going to date a vampire"

"Go to your room now and you are going to split up with him and stay away from him, do you hear me" my dad shouted at me.

"Yes" i said quietly before rushing up the stairs into my room. Alex did that on purpose he's such a. He's evil. It's so unfair i hate my parents and i hate Alex. I hate Iz.

I love Aidan but he's just the same as all my other boyfriends they let you down. Simple as. But this time, this time because of my past boyfriends and my parents I'm not letting Aidan go without a fight.

Isabelle's pov

I love Aidan. He's the most amazing boyfriend ever. And I'm a vampire what I've always wanted. I'm breaking night world laws so i guess I'm kinda on the run. But I'm with Aidan that's all that matters.

I'm about to see he's brother in a minute. We'll right outside the apartment on the bottom floor.

"Come on" Aidan said as he unlocked the door.

I took a deep breath and went inside. It was black walls all along the hallway. There were 3 doors and at the end of the hallway was a open room. There was music coming from the far door. Rock which was very loud. Aidan went and opened the door without knocking so i followed him to see jade fucking who must be Dwayne.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jade" i exclaimed. Then it hit me. The delicious human blood that my throat suddenly started burning for. I lunged for her but Aidan pulled me back dragging me out the room into another room. I needed the blood my throat was aching.

Aidan disappeared then came back with a blood bag which i grabbed, ripping it open with my teeth and drinking it. I had about 3 blood bags which finally smoothed by throat.

"Better" Aidan asked me worried about me

"Yeah, i just nearly attacked my mate and what the hell was she doing with your brother" I replied.

"Well maybe they can tell us" said Aidan putting he's arms around my waist as Dwayne and Jade walked in to what must be the living room.

"What the fuck" Dwayne asked glaring at me. He was quite good looking he had dark hair with green eyes and was taller than Aidan.

"Iz what the hell" Jade said to me then turning to Aidan "i though you were with Katherine"

"Not anymore" Aidan told Jade "and what are you doing here"

"i don't understand, what's going on, me and Dwayne we met last month

"So you're together" I cut in

"Not exactly" Jade replied "just tell me what the heck is going on,like Kaitlyn she's like changed ,almost like she's a fucking vampire, then you fucking lunge for me like you want to eat me, so you tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Kaitlyn is a vampire, so am i, as last night, and Aidan and Dwayne are and Katherine's a witch, kaitlyns gone and you been fucking a vampire and you didn't even know that"

"Well Aidan you love breaking the rules don't you, and i see you brought your little illegal vampire to break rules too, bringing her here to get us all killed" Dwayne turned he's glare on Aidan.

"Oh come on bruv, like you've ever cared about the night world council and like, there'll find out anyway" Aidan said.

"So, god Aid, look stay here for 1 night and that's it" Dwayne said as he stomped out the room.

"Yee, you said he didn't have a temper" I joked, Jade gave me that glance that she gives to me all the time, which i totally hate, as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"I should have guessed about Kath and kait, i suspected something, how did you become a vampire" Jade said.

"Aidan" I replied

"Why though" Jade wondered

"Because a car ran me over okay" I snapped

"Shit" Jade said

Dwayne's pov

I can't believe my brother has fell in love with a human and there soulmates that's even worse, but she's not exactly human she's a vampire now because she got ran over from what i heard in the living room. I need to get out far away from here.

I decide to go to the woods. Talk about getting far away from here.

There's only 3 older looking men tracking though the woods, where I'm standing all the animals have scrapped off, like I'm a bad smell

Makes me question me and jade, Aidan and Isabelle.

We met in a bar, i don't know the clubs name, she was with a another girl who went off with a bloke leaving her all alone like i was, so i went up to her and offered to buy her a drink which got us talking and flirting. Before i know it, i wake up in a hotel bed with her next to me and since then I've been seeing her every weekend. I like her, really like her, i haven't fell in love with her. Yet

God i hope that doesn't happen.

Isabelle's pov

Dear diary: Aidan has just taken me hunting. I literally just hunted a deer. I don't want to say i killed a deer by sucking its blood. But it's who i am now. I'm a weird vampire in a way. I guess. I don't feel the burning need to feed unless I'm in the presence of a human. Like when i was changed; normal vampires need to feed then and there, but i didn't until i came here in the presence of a human. Weird right. But like that's any different, it seems to me my whole life I've been the weird kid.

Aidan kissed down the side of my neck so i turned around, pushing him down on the bed. We kissed roughly for about half an hour.

One good thing about being a vampire is you can kiss for hours without having to pause for breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Its come to this again. Me coming back here. But this time im not getting sucked back into Alex and hes games. Ive had enought of him Katherine thought as she knocked on the door and waited

In just under a minute the door opened and there stood a boy about 17 years old with a deep tan and ash blond hair,Riley.

"you coming in" Riley said. katherine answered by stepping up to him, pulling him into a hug as she kissed him.

He pulled her into the house where there was at least twenty people here spread out over the living room, kitchen and games room and in the hallaways. There was music booming though the house and people smoking and drinking everywhere, partying, having a good time. Which is exactly what katherine needed as she grabbed a beer, making her away though the house chatting and flirting before coming to a room which she opened the door and went though, where a guy who was unfortunaly alex,sitting on the bed next to a girl who was Amber and another girl on the floor, Kelsie who took a hit before offering katherine one ,which she gladly took just as Riley walked though the door putting hes arm around her waist taking one himself.

"so katherine, you havent been here in ages, what changed your mind" said Amber

"I was busy" katherine said as she saw alex smirk which she returned with a glar. "now im not, got a problem with that"

"none at all" Amber replied before brushing past her, out the open door that riley had just come though, banging it shut behind her.

Riley sat down on the foot of the bed and katherine straddled him leaning down to kiss his neck, as he slid hes hand up her legs, to the belt on her jeans, undoing them. Aware of the other couple doing more or less the same thing they were doing, but chosing to ingore, as they got carried away, on a high.

kaitlyns pov

I don't why i ended up here in Salt Lake City. My mind was just screaming for me to come here but i don't know what I'm looking for but I'm here now. Also the place feels familiar. Like I've been here before. I don't remember taking a trip here though.

Because i ended up here i was in a posh hotel by myself. I couldn't go back to my hometown, it's not safe for me there. And i need to find J. I have to.

I hope Iz is okay, me and my family we've never really got on, I've just always been the odd one out of the family, my school mates are like my family and I'm going to miss them. But I've got to look forward now as i can't go back.

I'm focusing on finding J. I'm can't just find a night worlder and ask them, as how am i supposed to know, if there turn me in or not, or just kill me themselves.

I left the hotel, without any direction of where I was going. It was nightime 3.30 am. I prowled the streets of Salt Lake City. It wasn't eerie even though it was deserted. 2 cars passed but there was no one walking the streets, which was a shame really.

I continued until luck came; a male looks around 18, he is quite fit, he is entirely covered in black, black clothers, black hair and the sweetest blood that made me lick my lips. I was in front of him in a shot.

"Whaaaaat" he stuttered shocked, could me frightenly scared.

"Hey" i said to him, tracing my index finger down the side of he's neck and he shivered. I looked him in the eye before running my tongue over he's lips. He responded by entering he's tongue in my mouth and i swirled mine around he's. I slowly drew out, kissing him down the side of he's neck making him gasp. Which is when i quickly bit one of the veins in he's throat, so it gushed blood, which i drank.

Then out of nowhere someone grabbed me from behind, so strongly i couldn't get out of their hold on me...

**lol sorry for the spelling mistakes. I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine's pov

I woke up with my head hurting like hell. I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings. I was laying on a king size bed and the room was a light blue colour and it somehow looked familiar. Just as i realised why who should walk in but the person whose room this is. Alex martin. I groaned as i sat up holding my head in my hands.

"What the hell am i doing in your bed" I asked angrily

"God sake I'm looking after you, you passed out last night so I'm being nice to you and that's the way you repay me" he said

"Stay away from me" I told him getting even angrier

He came over to me pushing me back on to the bed with him as he put he's weight on me and started kissing me,until i wacked him one around the head, shoving him off me and getting the hell out he's house.

As i stood outside i took in a breath of air then screamed as i felt like my head was being repeatedly stabbed and I fell to the floor. Then I closed my eyes as i saw a vision.

It was Aidan he was running over to someone who had just got knocked down by a car, a hit and run.

He turned the girl over and it was Isabelle. He checked her heartbeat, dead. I couldn't care shitless that she was dead. Then I saw he's face- it was alarmed and hurt. Then he took her back to the flat he was in. Then what he did next shocked me and made me so angry. He fucking saved her life and turned her into a vampire. I know i sound like an evil bitch but I couldn't care less. He loved her and he fucking kissed her which just shows he does. Then it ended and there was another one. It was the morning, same place, and same people. This time Aidan and Isabelle were talking. And what he said about me hurt me right in the core of my heart. That he only like me and he loved Isabelle and she was he's fricking soulmate. I wheeled back in shock as my eyes glazed over in tears.

Then i just ran ignoring the people on the sidewalks, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, the hurt that consumed me. Just ran and ran.

Drew's pov

I held the girl back as she struggled to get free of me to carry on drinking the blood of the human. Jenna took care of the boy just as Gabby came around the corner. The vampire that I held, I threw her to the floor and was just about to kill her through the heart, as I catched the stake that Jenna passed me when Gabby yelled for me to stop.

"Why should I" I asked her

"Because I said so, it's not right, she's not one of them, just leave her to me" Gabby said. Just as the vampire started to rise, she grabbed the stake I was holding hitting her over the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Thought you didn't want her any harm" said Jenna looking at gabby majorly pissed off as her normally amber eyes were dead black. I put my arms around her waist kissing her sweet spot to calm her down. She relaxed immediately and leaned into me. It's amazing how i can make her like that.

Gabby picked the vampire girl up and was about to leave when Jenna got out of my embrace grabbing Gabby's arm. "You didn't answer, what the hell, you don't want us to kill her and don't explain why, then you insist you deal with her and hit her over the head"

"God Jen, I am dealing with her back at my house, it's easier if she's unconscious so i can take her there, and why i don't want you to kill her is because I just have this feeling that's its Completty and utterly wrong" Gabby said before she disappeared.

"How's the human" I asked her

"Fine , he won't remember a thing, I can't believe gabby, I mean first there's her brother and now that girl, maybe she's not one of the good guys after all" Jenna sighed looking at the floor.

"Hey, people change and just because Gabby's family are bad vamps doesn't mean she is and she obviously loves her brother" i told her

"I don't know anymore, I really don't" I brought her face up to mine smashing my lips against her.

Kaitlyns pov

I woke up with my head hurting like hell. "Here, drink this" someone said to me passing me a cup with blood in. I drank it and looked at the person. She had long wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes and flawless skin. "Who are you" I asked

"Gabby Mcshaw and you" she said

"Kaitlyn Hunter, what am i doing here?"

"It's my place, i saved your neck back then, my friends they kill vampires who drink humans blood, which is a bit hypocritical as my brother does" she said

"I don't, well I do kind of, I steal from blood banks" I told her

"What about the boy earlier" she asked

I thought back to what happened before I woke up here, remembering the boy, the three vampires, blacking out after being hit around the head. "I was only taking a little bit, anyway why

I didn't get to ask the question as he walked through the door.

It was late that night, dark, but i remembered him, I'll know him anywhere.

He walked in saying "Hey sis, i was wondering if" Then stopped when he saw me, just staring at me, god he remembered me. Gabby looked back and forth between the two of us. Both just staring, silent."Okay guys, what's going on" she said nervously.

I didn't know what to say, the person that lost me my virginity, turned me into a vampire and fled, and I've missed him ever since and Aidan reckons we'll soulmates. There's only one thing I would do in a situation like this. I fled.

Jamie's pov

I went after her as soon as she ran out the door ignoring my sister shouting after me. She was fast, but i was faster. I grabbed her from behind by the waist causing her to fall into me, sending us crashing to the ground. "Get off me" she shouted at me. "Leave me alone, i don't want you anywhere near me"

"Liar" I growled

"How the hell would you know anything" she shouted

"Oh i know that what you just said is just one massive lie, as really you want me" I said calmly

"You're a jerk and to think you're my soulmate" she said

Kaitlyn's pov

I realised too late what i just said. He smirked; making me so angry i lashed out at him. But he was stronger and definitely a better fighter then me as he had me down on the ground in a second.

"I'll let you go when you admit you love me" He said

"Well your be waiting a long time" I said back to him then he kissed me and i couldn't help it, but he was an amazing kisser, so i let him. Until i came to my senses, knocking him away then legging it.

I could hear him behind me as i ran faster and faster till i could no longer hear him. I sank to my knees putting my arms around them, rocking back and forth.

I don't know long i was there for when i heard rustling of leaves. I looked up i was in a forest but could see nothing, but hear that someone or something was here. Probably just an animal. I went to check it out.

I couldn't see anything at first, and then i saw a glimpse of something black. I spun around as i saw it again and then it was coming for me. I put my hands out in front of me as i fell against a tree as it got closer and closer, reaching out from me, pulling me up from the ground when i pounced and i could see what it was.

Before i could do anything it lay dead. J had killed it, the werewolf.

J turned to walk towards me when i saw two vampires approaching behind him.

**I will update soon. In the next chapter theres more fighting**


	11. Chapter 11

"J behind you" I screamed. Too late. He was too slow and the others approaching too fast. They had him down in seconds. But i was not going to let them. I felt on the ground coming across a sharp wood object, then i ran stabbing one vampire in the back as he swung around i got him in the heart. By now the other vampire was distracted, J, i could see was lying still.

The vampire was pissed, real pissed as he swung for me knocking the stake out my hand, leaving me with no weapon and him with what he had knocked J out with. He swung for me as I ducked causing him to lose his balance so I could jump on his back pitching him forward as J gained consciousness staking him though the heart causing me to fall to the ground on top of me. I rolled off him, as J offered a hand which i ignored.

"Are you okay" I asked him. He took a breath then said "Kaitlin, you could have just let them kill me"

"What no way" I exclaimed

"Yeah well it's not like you care about me is it" he said.

"Of course i do" I said

"Why, tell me why kait" He said

"Well for some reason the universe decided to throw us together" I said truthfully.

"Really because I'm that bad of a person you couldn't have fallen in love with me of your own accord" He yelled.

"No J, what is your real name" I asked curiously

"You trying to change the subject" He said angrily

"You saying you love me too then" I said

"Yes okay i do" He said

"J, you're not a bad person that i don't love you for who you are, i was trying to say about for some reason the universe threw us together, for some reason we met, for some reason we are soulmates, some reason we were put together" I said

"Jamie" He said

"What" I said

"That's my name" He said

"What is so bad about your name" I said

"It's a long story" He said. I rolled my eyes I have heard that too many times

"Well start to tell it, we have forever" I said

"You mean it you want to be with me" He asked unsure.

"You need to promise me something" I told him

"Anything"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jemma's point of view

Things have been so weird lately. I mean 4 of my mates have gone missing out of the blue and the new boy too, vanished off the earth. And i have boy issues. My boyfriend Phil i really like but then i know this is bad but i think i am in love with one of my mate's boyfriend, like Caty's boyfriend Jerome. And the worst thing of all i lost my V to Jerome last night, he was sleeping in his own bed next to me. Turns out he fancied me, as i did him, and then it had just happened.

My remaining mates and Jerome went to see the latest film at the cinema. The film finished at 7.30 at night, Jerome lived in the street next to mine, so we walked home together to discover my stupid mom and stepdad had gone out for the night, not telling me and leaving no key so i couldn't get in, so Jerome said i could stay at his. We watched films, eat popcorn and drank cider. His family were out. And then at midnight we had this random idea to make brownies, which we did and while we were making the brownies we got into this food fight then we just kissed and one thing led to another.

Now i looked at his alarm clock glowing a green light all over the room blinking 9.30 and the date Monday the 6th which meant we had school.

"Jerome, wake up" I said shaking him.

"What" He said

"We have school and we are over a hour late" I told him.

And i care because...come here Jem" He said the last part seductively, that i did, he put his arms around me pressing our naked bodies together.

It was 3pm by the time we had actullary got out of bed when his two older brothers had just got home. They had given us a glance then disappeared again. And now we were eating out of a tub of my and his favourite ice cream. We definitely had more in common then we realised. But then there was the other thing we both were in a happy relationship and not with each other and worse his girlfriend was my mate as mine his. Majorly bad.

"Umm Jerome" I started

"Yes what Jem" He said

"It's about Phil and Caty" I said

"What about them" He said shrugging

"Jerome we are going out with them" I said

"And I don't, I, I don't, look i just i don't really know okay" He said

"You don't know what" I said

"God Jem, I don't know if i want to be with Caty" He said at last

"I feel bad about it all" I said

"Jemma, if you want to be with Phil then I'm fine with it, we can just pretend this never happened okay" He said

"It never happened" I repeated more to myself

"Yeah" He said as i got all my stuff and left, but before i left he said "Bye Jemma"

He had called me Jemma, instead of Jem his own personal nickname for me. Which meant either he was glad to see me go or he really did like me.


	13. Chapter 13

Jemma's pov

I screamed inside my head, my hand covering my mouth, i felt sick.

I backed out the room, taking small quiet steps. I moved ghost like though the house and then i got outside i was sick. I took a deep breath breathing in the cold sweet air trying to get rid of the horrible taste in my mouth.

On the way back to my house, i couldn't believe what i just saw.

I watched a movie, where it happened and all i could think is around here no one is like that. How wrong was i, very wrong.

I banged on the door but there was no answer, please don't tell me my mom isn't back. But truth she wasn't. I had no spare key, though i could break a window but that would trigger the alarm off and i didn't know the code for that. I looked at my watch then at the sky, it was getting late and was that the moon i could see quite clearly, the full moon.

I gulped feeling afraid all of a sudden because of a full moon.

Jerome. His name sprung to my mind. For him to hold me in his arms, because i feel safe with him, me pouring my heart out because like no other he understands. And the strange thing was how could i feel that way, it was a natural feeling, something i really have always felt. But why then was i so upset at what i just saw?

Isabelle's point of view

Dear diary

I don't think I like Dwayne very much. He seems cold and not like he gives stuff about anything, exactly like Jade. But I liked Jade, I don't think Dwayne likes me very much so that could be why I don't him. Dwayne said we could stay one night, looks like he changed his mind or he just forgot. Right now I was in Aiden's room on the bed, while Jade was sprawled on the floor flicking though channels, doing my head in. I wonder about Kaitlyn, where did she go I have no idea. I really missed her that I asked Aidan smorning if we would be able to find her and he said no. Then I thought about the rest of my friends, my school, I hated school and was glad to go but I missed everyone back home apart from Katherine, I would never ever like her. I didn't know how we began to hate each other, I guess it was a natural thing, some you hate and others you love for no apparent reason it seemed. Ever since Aidan entered my life I haven't had the depressions states that I would have. I would be sitting at home, drinking cheap booze and writing dark and depressing poems. That's the things I was good at, was writing poems. Last night i had a dream of this girl, she had dark blonde hair cascading down her lightly golden tan body, had dark blue eyes and a pretty elfin face. She was wearing a white knee length dress and had blue dangly earrings, then she smiled as a dark haired boy appeared when she looked at me and with a jolt I realised who it was and the boy too, which is when I woke up. I had thought it was a dream but it could have easily been a vision.

Isabelle

Jemma's point of view

"What is it" Jerome asked standing in the doorway

"Can i come in please" I asked.

He looked at me noticing my red eyes then he stood aside letting me in.

I sunk down on the sofa, he leaned against the wall near the door. "Where are your family" I asked

"Away, what are you doing here" He said flatly.

"Jerome, what have i done" I said

"Nothing" He said

"Why you acting so cold with me" I said

"Look, you said you wanted to forget last night never happened and now your back, what is it Jemma, tell me" He said

"Its Phil, god its fucking Phil" I said.

(Flashback)

The music was loud, i could feel the base beat under my feet as i made my way up the stairs. I pushed the door opened and couldn't believe what i was seeing. My boyfriend, Kimberly's ex who she is kinda seeing and Frankie's boyfriend before she realised she was gay were in a position i never wanted to see in my life.

I was sure to hell i was falling in love with him.

"Liam, isn't it funny that your girlfriend turns gay then you do"

(end of flashback)

"Hey it's ok" Jerome said carrying me to his bed which he sat me down on, tossing me one of his shirts too took off my top and jeans putting the shirt on which came to my upper thigh.

Jerome lay down next to me and i smuggled into him as he brought the comforter over us.

"Jemma forget about him you have me now" Jerome said stroking my hair

"Jerome, i love you" I said

"I love you too" He said

"Oh really what do we have here now" Said Caty


	14. Chapter 14

Jades POV

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. I looked like crap, there were dark circles under my eyes and I was unnaturally pale. I couldn't have no one see me, least of all, him. I exited the bathroom, sneaking into Aiden's bedroom looking for Isabelle's makeup. I had never worn as much makeup as I did now. The foundation and blusher brought the colour back, the conclearer made the dark circles go away and I piled the rest on for show.

They still were all out, so I plonked myself on the settee watching tv, until my stomach gave a big lurch and I was sick all over the floor. I cleaned it up as best as I could, making me feel even worse.

I had no idea what had got into me, there was no explanation of why I was like this.

A brainstorm had me on Dwayne's laptop, searching it up. I gaped at the screen then screamed, just when the others got back. I clicked the x button so they couldn't see what I was looking at.

"Why you screaming" Said a panicked Isabelle.

"Nothing" I said.

"Nothing, well if you don't want to tell us you don't have to, you know" Dwayne said.

"Dwayne" Aidan exclaimed.

"Is everything okay" Isabelle asked.

"Sorry, its nothing" I said "I have to go out, Ill see you later"

I didn't want to believe what I saw, I mean just because what was happening to me was described on the internet, didn't mean it was. It had to me something else, it had to be. I was only 16, a junior this sort of thing doesn't happen to me. Not me, I was against this from the start, always have been.

I walked into the chemist hands shaking because I had to be sure. I could feel the peoples eyes on me wondering why I would go in that section and buy that thing.

I was glad to get out of there and into the Charlie's chicken to use the bathroom and buy some food when I found out the good, good news. I was scared to death as I waited, time dripping by slowly.

Positive, positive, positive.

No I screamed in my head. The only recent person I had sex with was Dwayne and he was a fucking vampire.

Frankie's pov

I think I am falling out of love with Milly and falling in love with Charly. Well we had been shagging for a while now and milly wasn't satisfying my needs. Charly was going though a rough patch, she was still suffering the death of her mom taking an overdose and her dad unable to cope with her sending her to his sister.

I rang Millys number,

"Hey baby" Milly said.

"Milly, there is something I need to tell you" I said

"Okay" She said in her perky voice.

"I cant do it any more" I said

"What you going on about" She said

"Me and you" I said

She was quiet so I think she finally knew what I was talking about.

"Just spit it out-Jess, oh sorry I forgot Frankie" She said harshly

"Please don't tell anyone" I pleaded

"What that you dumped me over phone or that your name is actullary Jess and that-oh it will be that one why else would it be"

"Its not just about me when it involves my whole family" I hissed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have told me, come on who do you really know Jess"

Then the line went dead.

Unknown pov

It was all coming along nicely now, my plan was working and I couldn't wait to see the finale.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jades pov

It was true, i was pregnant. Katherine stood in front of me and Kaitlyn.

"I'm sorry but you didn't see me, promise" Kaitlyn said.

"Why kait?" I asked her.

"I can't say" She said staring nervously around her.

"Do the right thing Jade" Katherine told me, then they both went and i began to cry. Great wrenching sobs.

Kaitlyns pov

We had moved in with Katherine, me, Jamie and Gabby. I was being hunted by who i didn't know and so i was on the run.

Katherine's summer house in California was one big condo with 16 rooms, six bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, i loved it. We have our own private beach and outdoor swimming pool.

I glanced at my phone, i had ignored every call or message i got though i just couldn't get rid of my dear phone. Got a message from Frankie.

"Just delete it" Katherine said looking over my shoulder .

"I have this feeling i should read it" I said to her

"Whatever" She said getting up and dipping into the sea

I know you're still out there And i need your help My family are in jeopardy because i blabbed to Milly. And now there coming for us

Then another one came through.

Jades pov

"I'm pregnant" I told him.

"Mine" Dwayne said.

"Yes" I said.

"I am so happy for you" Isabelle said skipping into the room.

"Happy, why would we be happy" Dwayne rounded on Isabelle.

"Because you're having a baby" Isabelle said confused

"You stupid cow, i can't have a child i am a vampire and it kill her" Dwayne yelled at Isabelle.

"Oi, calm down" Aidan said walking in.

"Calm down when i am going to die" I panicked.

"Not if you get rid of it" Dwayne said bitterly.

"Kill a baby, you can't" Isabelle said outraged.

Dwayne went for her throwing her against the wall hard and bit her throat but then Aidan got in there. I backed out the room running towards the kitchen. I grabbed a kitchen knife and legged it to the bathroom.

I stared into the mirror for the first time in my life not recognising myself. I could not have a baby and a vampire kid that could kill me. I never wanted a child and i certainly did not want one now.

I took a breath before plunging the knife in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Frankie's pov

I ran into my house, my silent house and held back a scream. In the living room and kitchen there was blood splattered all over the walls and my parent's bodies had been torn apart with a gaping wound where the heart and liver was. I ran up the stairs and stopped, the blood was overpowering but I could still see my baby brother's body or its remains at least. Then I looked in my sister's room but before I could a hand clamped over my mouth.

"This is from Millie" I was shot in the leg and the pain was unbelievable. "And this is from me" The werewolf said as he breathed down my neck and I shut my eyes welcoming death.

Jemma's pov

"Caty I'm so sorry" I said.

"Shut it you" Caty snarled. Milly was behind her and she was grinning. "I loved you and you betrayed me" Caty took out a petrol can and sprayed it over the room.

"Caty what are you doing?" Jerome panicked.

"Get in here" Milly pulled Charley Cross into the room.

"Who else have you cheated on me with?" Caty shouted at Jerome.

"No one" Jerome shouted back.

"Don't lie to me" Caty lit a match.

"Kimberly" Jerome said quietly.

I stared at him. "What?"

"We have been shagging for 2 months that was four months ago because she moved on to someone called Dwayne" Jerome said."And maybe Jade and Katherine and Frankie"

I slapped him "How could you-thats all you want from me-you dont love me at all"

"I do Jemma, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, you were the most beautiful innocent girl I've ever met"

"How can I believe you?" I doubted him feeling flattered and lovestruck.

Jerome's eyes hardened. "Do you love me Jemma?, I have made it clear and clear to you that I fucking Love you Jem but you yet have made it clear to me"

"I haven't slept around with your mates have I? I am not a slut am I?" I said angrily.

"Is that what you are calling me?"

"Enough I have had it up to here with your bickering" Caty yelled silencing the room thick with angrier.

"It ends now" Caty dropped the match sending the room to go up in fire.

Authors note- There is a big shock coming at the end.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Six months later

Kimberly's pov

There was one time when we were all hanging out, we were laughing and we were happy, it seems a lifetime ago but it's less than a year till things started going wrong. And now everything has changed. I belong to a different world now, I could have stopped it somehow but he pulled me back and wouldn't let go, I couldn't fight against a vampire. Now I can.

The deaths of a family being hunted, the death of four friends, a friend with benefits and another innocent being. They had been mauled by werewolves and swallowed by fire.

Now I was living with my soulmate Dwayne , his brother Aidan and his soulmate Isabelle one of my remaining friends as well as Jade and her son Heath and daughter Zoey both twins and Dwayne is the dad.

My other two remaining mates Katherine and Kaitlyn are on the run I think.

Jade nearly died some months ago and she stabbed herself with a knife in her stomach missing the babies by an centimetre. Then when they were born she nearly died again giving birth, Isabelle immediately changed her before Dwayne ?

J's pov

I stretched out on the bed watching her sleep. Her dark hair fanned out over the pillow her fair skin pale against the sheets. Someone or should I say something wanting to hurt her made me angry.

All of this running was all my fault, if I hadn't have changed her she wouldn't be in this mess but then I wouldn't have my soulmate.

She blamed her recent friend's deaths on herself, that if it wasn't for her they would still be alive.

I guess it's a no win situation.

Authors note- That was just too sum things up so far, the next chapter awaits more deaths.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Katherine pov

Do I betray my heart or my head?

I know that so far my head has been overruling my heart but my heart is far by more powerful and because of that it looks like my heart is going to win.

"Hey what you up to?" Jamie said Kaitlyn behind him muttering in a language I did not know.

"What is she chatting?" I asked Jamie.

"Italian" Jamie smiled. "Help me god she won't shut up"

"Hey" Kaitlyn whacked him over the head. "You can sleep alone"

"What I do?" Jamie feigned hurt.

Kaitlyn gave him a pointed look.

"Gee, I am sorry"

"Apology not accepted" Kaitlyn stormed out the room, all dramatic like and he ran after her saying "Please honey forgive me I couldn't stand a another night without you"

I rolled my eyes but really I wish I was like that.

And heart won, just like that.

Isabelle's pov

Dear Diary

I am so scared that my perfect life is going to come crashing down. I have always expected the worst because then I can never be disappointed.

Isabelle

"Iz, what the hell am I supposed to be doing?" Kimberly shouted.

I sighed walking to the main room. It was just the two of us with Zoey and Heath who were asleep but now Zoey was crying and Kimberly was trying, trying to change her nappy.

I sighed. Kimberly really was a dumb blonde.

As I took over she retreated to the sofa. "I do not know what I'm doing, how do you even look after a baby?"

I ignored her changing Zoey's nappy then warming a bottle up for her.

The bell rang. Kimberly hadn't moved so still carrying Zoey I had to do it.

It was a letter not having no clue who put it there and rang the bell.

I finished feeding Zoey and telling Kimberly to please get her to go to sleep with specific instructions then with a glass of blood and wine I read the letter.

IZ

I need to see you but it's difficult.

Meet me as soon as you get this I'll be waiting.

You know our favourite place to get to anywhere.

Meet be there.

Love you, Kaitlyn

Xx

Of course I knew our favourite place to get to anywhere, It was the train station by ours.

"Kim, I'm going out" I shouted finishing my drink.

"No you cant leave me" She darted into the kitchen where I was.

"Your be fine" I said brushing past her and making my escape.

What was she talking about? I was here but she wasn't.

"Hello Isabelle"

I turned around. "Katherine, where is Kaitlyn?"

"Kaitlyn, her apologies she couldn't make it" Katherine smiled evilly.

I knew then. She had written the letter practicing Kaitlyns handwriting and she was a witch it wouldn't be too hard to figure out the little snip of info.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"What I have always wanted" Katherine flew at me knocking us both into the train tracks.

I couldn't stop it coming towards the both of us as much as the two of us couldn't get away.

"I love you my soulmate Aiden and Kaitlyn I love you too, the sister I never had"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aidan's Pov

I closed my eyes briefly then snapped them open, because they were alive, she was.

The love of my life, my existence on this earth.

I jumped down on the train tracks but there was nothing but remains.

I felt something, something Katherine must have brought for backup.

"Aiden" Dwayne shouted, flinging the thing I so desperately need far far away wrapping his arms around me and just holding me.

"Its okay" He said moving me away by gripping my arms and pulling him up with me.

I wanted to go back for that but I couldn't.

When we got back to our place, I heard laughter, Kimberley and Jade.

It died when they saw me.

Kaitlyns pov

"Hey what is up?" Jamie asked me as I leant into him.

"I do not know something bad has happened" I told him.

"It's not Jade is it?, her kids are ok?"

I shook my head. "I don't know J"

"Kaitlyn" Gabby chewed her lip, looking worried.

"Gabs" J said moving towards her and hugging her. "What is it?"

"You have to come with me Kaitlyn"

So I did.

"Shut up you lie" I shook my head. It wasn't just Frankie who I was too late to save but Katherine and Caty the ones I thought were my friends but were obviously not. They killed both of them; Jemma and Isabelle.

"Do I look like I'm lying" Kimberly said tears falling down her face. "You left us Kaitlyn with him" She looked over at Jamie who glared at her coming over to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"When is the funeral?" He asked.

"This time I won't be going to one alone" Kimberly stalked out the room.

Dwayne pov

"Aiden stop this, this is not who you are"

"I don't care anymore" Aiden said as he continued to chomp away at the girl.

"I won't let you" I flew at him knocking him away from the girl. He reached on the floor for what he really craved.

"Aidan please this is killing me seeing you like this, I don't know how I would cope I'll probably go crazy but after all this time of never having anywhere there but you, you who brought me up, who always stood by me, of never having to really care then suddenly I am a father to two kids, I have someone I really do care about; the mother of my children and a soulmate"

"And now I'm looking after you" I took the thing off him and walked away to the girl.

She had a faint heartbeat. I gave her a little blood and she stirred a bit. She'll be okay.

I turned back to Aidan but he had gone. I cursed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Third person pov

Kaitlin sat down on the grass looking into the distance avoiding that place. She felt guilty for running out but it wasn't her fault she came so damm weak about that kind of stuff.

She saw them come out in the corner of her eye and she dropped her head in her arms leaning on her knees as her shoulders shook.

Jade saw Kaitlin and decided to leave her there it wasn't like she would come with them willingly, let them grieve their own way and besides Jade wasn't good at offering comfort, offering words she was only good at advice and getting others out of sticky situations.

Kaitlin threaded her fingers through the grass then shredded it to pieces till everyone had gone and she could be alone.

Kaitlin walked over to the gravestone and sat in front of it. "I am so sorry I really am I feel like you never would have died if it hadn't been for me I wish I could take your place but I can't and I don't think I can ever be the same again how the hell could I be after doing this all It is all my fault and now you're gone and I don't know how to deal with shit You are better then me always you have a good heart no matter what others say on the other hand I deserve this I am the one addicted to danger the bad one you were always a good person don't you ever forget that never ever" Kaitlin rocked back and forth tears coursing down her face.

"Kaitlin, come on love" J said gingerly putting his arm around her to help her to her feet and support her.

Unknown pov

I smiled as I watched them. The funeral was quite funny really they were mourning all of their mates that had been killed, the one who started all this couldn't even stay throughout it.

I stayed throughout it agreeing with everyone how awful it is when in fact I enjoyed it.

You should never have returned home guys worse decision to make!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kaitlyn poured a glass of vodka and coke and drank it straight.

Jade leaned against the doorway. Kaitlyn looked at her. "Where are the twins?"

"Babysitter"

"You know there called a pigeon pair"

"Really, why?" Jade asked.

"Come on, Kimberly is more dumber" Dwayne rolled his eyes stalking into the kitchen.

"Hey" Kimberly called crossly from the living room.

"Hey K, what's a donkey punch ?" Dwayne asked.

"Um, a donkey punching another"

It were silent for a second and then everyone burst out laughing expect Kimberly who didn't get what was going on.

Loud banging came from the front door. "I'll get it" Jade sobered making her way out to the hallway to answer the door.

Jade pov

Seriously Kimberly brings true meaning to dumb blonde and the worst part is she'll soon see her mistake.

The others were still laughing so I shut the door behind me as I went out then drew back the bolts and unlocked the front door.

Immediately hands grabbed at me and a dagger pressed into my throat.

"Goodbye Genvieve Jade Faith" I knew that voice but I couldn't think about who it was and how they knew my real name.

I could only know that in a second I will be dead.

Authors note- I know it were short but this is the way I wanted to end it this chapter so the next chapter will be the last.


	22. Chapter 22

Dwayne's pov

I checked in on Aidan when Jade answered the door. He was lying flat on his back when I unlocked the door, his eyes opened the second I closed it to glare at me. "It's for your own good" I told him.

He didn't say anything just carried on glaring. Which I didn't blame him one bit, who would like to be locked up by their younger brother none or less? But I couldn't let him commit suicide.

"I need a drink" Aidan said. "Any drink but blood will be better"

I nodded making my way to the fridge grabbing a bag of blood then went back to him. I lifted the bag up to his lips, he took glaring at me the whole time. Again I couldn't blame him, it has to be humiliating being feed by again his younger brother, but just being locked up in the room wasn't enough to keep him safe so I had to handcuff him to the bed. I didn't want to, who the hell would? But I had too, to keep him here.

"How long am I going to be held prisoner?" He asked me when he finished the bag.

"Until I know you aren't going to do anything stupid"

"Were be here for the rest of eternity then"

"No you aren't when you are less dramatic" Aidan hissed at me when I said that, I ignored him. "Then you can step outside but I'll always be one step behind you so that your safe"

"Leave me alone Dwayne" Aidan turned away.

I sighed screwing the empty bag up in my hand and walking out the door locking it behind me, safety measures.

"Where did Jade go?" Kaitlin asked me as I stepped into the hallway.

"Didn't she answer the door?"

"She didn't come back"

I raced towards the front door. "Hang on Dwayne" Kaitlin called.

I opened the door it was raining pelting down as I opened it the wind gushed in and then something grabbed me.

"No" I heard Kaitlin yell before I was yanked out the house. 

Kimberly's pov

I walked out into the hallway to see what was taking everybody so long. "Kimberly, Aidan get him and go" Kaitlin shouted on spotting me she was wrestling with something.

"Where's Dwayne?" I shouted grabbing her arm trying to pull her back into the house but what had her was stronger then me.

"They have got him, get Aidan"

"I'm not leaving you" I yelled then jumped back when the thing dropped dropped her after putting a stake through her heart. I didn't have time to react as the creature's eyes bore into mine and I knew nothing could safe me, this was death and my life was over not just as a human but as a vampire as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Unknown Pov

I smiled as I watched the funeral from the top of the hill.

They were all dead, officially.

I never counted on Jerome being a vampire. Which me being one myself, made me foolish. How could I have missed that?

And I never counted on Kaitlyn running.

But it all came together in the end, didn't it?

So I failed the first time.

I was second time lucky.

I tapped my fingers against my pocket where I was awaiting contact for my final message.

My phone cell chirped and I slided it out my pocket. _Your done_ Popped up across the screen.

This was it.

I was just a puppet; I was ordered to kill them. They picked me because I am one of the best hit men out there, plus the fact I was a student at the school helped matters.

I thoroughly enjoyed it. While I wasn't happy on the certain mistakes I made, I enjoyed it all the same.

And now duty done, it was my turn to die.

To be honest, I have done my time. When I agreed to this, I signed my death contract too.

But as I said, I've done my time.

I raised the stake above my heart.

It doesn't matter who I am. It matters who ordered the hit.

It was Kaitlin's fault for getting her mates killed. It was Jamie's fault for starting it all off.

If Jamie hadn't changed Kaitlin, then Kaitlin would have stayed human and I wouldn't have been ordered to kill her. If Kaitlin had stayed human, her friends would have never been turned.

All these illegal vampires.

The Night World Council couldn't have that.

And so they ordered me to kill them.

It's what you get for defying the council.


	24. Authors Note

Thank you for the reviews, the favourite stories, alerts and just reading Reality, you guys rock!

My first fan fiction that I have finished, so proud and happy about the fact.

So yeah thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed Reality.


End file.
